The present invention relates to labeling articles and products in general, and in particular to labeling sheet materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to applying labeling to lumber and other wood product sheets, and most particularly, this invention relates to labeling plywood and the like sheets.
Currently, wood products, plywood, particle boards, and other sheet-like products (all of which are herein referred to as lumber products or lumber sheets) are sometimes provided with labels affixed to the face of the sheets. These labels are typically pressure sensitive, and may be rather large. The face surfaces of the sheets have been used for labeling because the face surfaces of lumber sheets provide more than ample space for the label, are relatively smooth, and are relatively nonporous. Thus, these surfaces readily accept and adhere the labels in place.
However, the sheets are frequently stacked face-to-face on one another. As can be appreciated, application of the labels to the faces of a stack of sheets is difficult. In addition, when the sheets are stacked, the labels are not readily accessible to the consumer or other persons due to the obstruction caused by adjacent sheets. Furthermore, the labels can be attached anywhere on the large face surface areas of the sheets, and thus can be difficult for customers to find.
Often when purchasing lumber sheets, an individual places such sheets in a wheeled cart with the sheets situated side-by-side on their side edges within the cart. In this arrangement, viewing of the labels on the sheet faces is a cumbersome process for a cashier. Moreover, the placement of the label on the face of the sheet virtually precludes the use of automatic bar code readers. Specifically, the sizes of the sheets and the unpredictability of the labels' placement on the sheet faces renders use of the bar code scanning devices unworkable.
Furthermore, labels are generally adhered with a strong adhesive to avoid inadvertent removal of the label from the sheet. However, customers are not happy with labeling which is strongly adhered to a face surface of the sheet. These surfaces are often used in projects where they can be seen. Therefore, adhesives with high bonding strengths may cause the customer to have difficulty removing the label, to accidentally damage the sheets, or even be resigned to having the label stay on the sheet face.
These failings have long plagued the lumber industry and have resulted in the mismarking of products and slow and cumbersome check out processes. These shortcomings have led many in the industry to forego individual marking of the sheets. As a result, sheets are sold at improper prices. Due to the many various types, grades, and costs of plywood and like lumber, these problems have proven to be very substantial.